The right choice
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: I thought I did the right thing. Or not? Why does it hurt so much? - Asami Contains Spoiler of Episode 11 and 12.


_This contains spoiler from LoK Episode 11 and 12. If you did not have seen those episodes, you should do it before reading this OS._

_For all those who have watched the ending, I hope there are a few more people who like that pairing.  
_

_I think that the ending was great even through it was kind of rushed. I hope you like the little piece of Asami/Bolin and when you have wishes for another OS or want me to continue with this one, feel free to tell me. :)  
_

_Have fun.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Legend of Korra!_

* * *

**The right choice**

_You have two ways,_

_You have two people calling your name,_

_But in the end it's up to you,_

_which way you choose…_

In the distance they could hear General Iroh attacking the airplanes with his fire and his lightning bolts. Everything was happening so fast. But they had their own problems. Robots were still attacking them and Bolin was grateful for Nagas help in taking the most of them with her extreme power down. He had done his job in destroying the landing strips for the airplanes. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, Bolin was looking for Asami who had driven her robot in the garage to take care of the remaining airplanes. But she had not expected to see her father who was attacking her. She could not believe how much her father had changed because of the hatred in his heart. He looked crazy and his insults hurt like hell. First she felt stupid for not noticing earlier what her father had been planning, but now she felt only pity for him.

"Mum would hate you for what you have done!"

Her father screamed more insults and that he loved her mother, but Asami did not believe him. She had thought so often about going back to him and choosing his side, but she was not stupid and she knew that it was the wrong side. She had seen all the bending people suffering and had been hurt too by the equalists. She could help stop that insanity and she would. Even through her heart was aching because of her crazy father, his insane plans and the fact that her boyfriend broke up with her a few hours ago to confess his love to the Avatar, she tried to stay calm and do the right thing. Fight her father with all means.

The fight had been nothing but simple, because Hiroshi Sato knew exactly how to fight in the robot and soon had driven her in a corner. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of her once beloved father, twisted with hatred and insanity.

"Get away from her!"

A rock was flying towards them and Hiroshi had to back away to turn to his new opponent. Bolin was sitting on Naga and kept shooting rocks and boulders towards the man in his robotsuit, who had problems dodging all the flying rocks. Asami had recovered from the shock and helped Bolin attacking her father. The fight did not last long and soon Hiroshi was the one cornered.

"It's over."

She had not expected him to launch a last attack, but with her quick reflexes she was able to dodge it with her suit. Hurt was clearly visible on her face. How could her own father attack her with the intention of hurting and injuring her? She could not bring herself to hurt or even kill him. Was her father capable of killing her? Her heart clenched painfully when she realized how messed up her father had become. Her eyes followed him out if his suit and towards the exit of the garage. Without a further thought, she launched a metal whip to catch the refugee and electrocute him. It hurt. Everything was hurting. She looked downcast and finally was able to look away from her unconscious father. With shaking hands she opened the robotsuit and jumped out of it. Her legs nearly gave in, but she managed to keep standing, while holding onto the suit.

Her eyes were still looking at the ground to hide the hurt, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she brought her gaze to the young man next to her. She had not heard him coming with Naga and Pabu in tow. Bolin was giving her an encouraging smile and without thinking she hugged him and began to cry. It felt right to cry on his shoulder, to let him see her weak side, to let him hold her in her saddest moment. She would not have admitted it to anyone, but she felt more comfortable around the happy earthbender with his never leaving smile and his joyful aura than around anybody else. Neither Mako, nor Korra could give her that feeling and it was exactly at this moment that she realized that Bolin was always at her side, to help her, to protect her and give her that smile.

He didn't struggle and kept stroking her curly hair while murmuring how proud he was of her and her decision. His warmth and his voice were removing the pain and the aching of her heart. It felt blissful to be held by somebody who believed in you and she knew that she did the right thing by sticking with the gang and not betraying them, by following her father. This was the right way.

Hugging him tighter she smiled with her tearful face, while whispering two little words in his ear.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_I really loved the ending of LoK and I hope they make another season! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed the small OS, **if you want others, feel free to ask!**_

_Have a nice day  
_

_Your FMC  
_


End file.
